In an electronic apparatus such as cell phone, printer, digital camera, camera, GPS device, tablet computer, personal computer or the like, in order to facilitate operation, known board-to-board electrical connectors is generally required to electrically connect two printed circuit boards (PCB), such that power signals and data signals are transmitted between the two circuit boards. The current transmission by these board-to-board electrical connectors is generally small, which is typically about 2 A (ampere), and does not meet transmission requirements for current mobile communication equipment.